tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Re:born
Re:born is a 2015 song by Growth. Overview The final track from Growth's third album, ALIVE Side:G Vol.3. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * |-|Kanji= 時は満ちて　願いが交差する 生まれ変わる　この場所で 心　言葉に重ね　果たし合う 夢の　始まりと終わり 遥か宇宙の彼方の星で 輝く君に　憧れて 何も持たずに　この手 雲へと伸ばして Re:born For You たとえ　この身を　裂かれても 戦う　ただ前に向かって Leaving Bygone 振り返らずに　駆けてゆく 誓いを　手綱のように引いて 集い　ひしめき合った才の芽に 揺らぎ　誇り　折られても 背負う　偽りのない真実を かざす　決意の刃を 一人　また一人　闇に飲まれて 孤独の淵に　堕ちてゆく 君は　光のベールをまとい　微笑む Re:born For You 高鳴る鼓動　うなる熱 戦う　キズナ　武器に替えて Storming The Front 磨いた日々の終着地 狭間を　両の翼で　超えてゆく 何のために争って　奪うのか　その意味は？ 本当の目的を問えば 勝つことよりも　大事な答え　僕は知る 約束を果たすための この全て　夜空に解き放とう Re:born For You たとえ　この身を　裂かれても 戦う　ただ前に向かって Leaving Bygone 振り返らずに　駆けてゆく 誓いを　手綱のように引いて Re:born For You 高鳴る鼓動　声を上げ 戦う　傷付いた身体で Storming The Front その地で　君と結ばれる 命が　僕の願いを受け継いで Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= Toki wa michite negai ga kousa suru Umarekawaru kono basho de Kokoro kotoba ni kasane hatashiau Yume no hajimari to owari Haruka uchuu no kanata no hoshi de Kagayaku kimi ni akogarete Nani mo motazu ni konote Kumo he to nobashite Re:born For You Tatoe kono mi wo sakarete mo Tatakau tada mae ni mukatte Leaving Bygone Furikaerazu ni kakete yuku Chikai wo tazuna no you ni hiite Tsudoi hishimekiatta sai no me ni Yuragi hokori orarete mo Seou itsuwari no nai shinjitsu wo Kazasu ketsui no yaiba wo Hitori mata hitori yami ni nomarete Kodoku no fuchi ni ochite yuku Kimi wa hikari no beeru wo matoi hohoemu Re:born For You Takanaru kodou unaru netsu Tatakau kizuna buki ni kaete Storming The Front Migaita hibi no shuuchaku chi Hazama wo ryou no tsubasa de koete yuku Nani no tame ni arasotte ubau no ka sono imi wa? Hontou no mokuteki wo toeba Katsu koto yori mo daiji na kotae boku wa shiru Yakusoku wo hatasu tame no Kono subete yozora ni tokihanatou Re:born For You Tatoe kono mi wo sakarete mo Tatakau tada mae ni mukatte Leaving Bygone Furikaerazu ni kakete yuku Chikai wo tazuna no you ni hiite Re:born For You Takanaru kodou koe wo age Tatakau kizu tsuita karada de Storming The Front Sono chi de kimi to musubareru Inochi ga boku no negai wo uketsui de Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= Time is up, our wishes are crossing over We’ll be born again in this place Things to achieve piled up on our mind This is the beginning and end of the dream There’s a star far away in outer space It shines for you These hands hold nothing They reach for the clouds Re:born for you Even if this body is torn apart I’ll fight and face forwards Leaving bygone Run and don’t look back I vow to pull along like reins People get together and crowd over the sprouting talent Even if this fluctuating pride folds in And I am burdened with the whole truth I will hold up a determined sword Alone, alone again, swallowed by darkness I fell down into a pit of solitude But you put on a shining veil and smiled Re:born for you My heart throbs and temperature rises I’ll fight and replace my weapons with bonds Storming the front These improved days are almost at and end I’ll pass over the valley with both wings For whose sake do you compete? Can that meaning be snatched away? Ask yourself what your true goal is Other than winning, there is an important answer, I know For the purpose of carrying out that promise Release it all into the night sky Re:born for you Even if this body is torn apart I’ll fight and face forwards Leaving bygone Run and don’t look back I vow to pull along like reins Re:born for you My heart throbs and my voice rises I’ll fight with this injured body Storming the front This land is tied to you My life’s meaning is to inherit my wish English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Songs Category:Growth songs